Fanon:Nauka to potengi klucz/scenariusz
Pawian: Witać was, to być znowu ja, wasz kochany prowadzący, Pawian! My mieć małe problemy natura techniczna, jednak my być wracać do was znowu. I tym razem nie być opcji, aby coś zatrzymać ta wesoła ciufcia! Berlin: Umm heloooł, my tu czekamy od 100 lat chyba heloł, żeby dowiedzieć się kto wyleci, więc pospiesz się z łaski swojej, ty niewygolony małpiszonie! Rafał: Ta ciągła niepewność... Voshy: Uh, muszę rozprostować mięśnie... MOJE NOGI NIE ŻYJĄ! Agata: Uspokój się, twoje nogi tak jakby śpią. Pawian: Wyniki, wyniki... A no tak, jakiś paskudny szczur zaprzepaścić wyniki. My nie mieć bladego pojęcia, kto mieć wylecieć, więc wszyscy dzisiaj być bezpieczni. Pawiany westchnęły z ulgą i zaczęły czołgać się na "uśpionych" nogach do swojego przedziału przegranych. #Berlin: No mówię Ci Africa, śpią jak zabite. Próbowałam już kuwa wszystkiego! Słyszysz to? A nogi mi wciąż kimają jak zabite, eh ciężkie życie Ci powiem, ciężkie życie. #Claudia: Ciszej tam, tutaj ludzie chcą spać! #Berlin: Sama bądź cicho, ja tutaj akcje życie przeprowadzam kuwa! RANO W STOŁÓWCE Elizabeth: Co dzisiaj w menu? Czerwony: Parówki z niespodzianką, z wolnego wypasu, bez GMO, bo ja bym tego moim kurkom nie dał, po mojemu to wbrew naturze. Sylwia: Jak uroczo... Caroline: Znowu dziwnie na mnie patrzy... Rafał: Parówka? Caroline: Nie, ta wariatka. Voshy: Coosack, stęskniłem się za tobą, stary. Coosack: Ja za tobą też, totalnie. Claudia: <"wchodzi" dumnie do przedziału stołówkowego niesiona na ramionach przez Xandera> Agata: Co ci? Claudia: Ah, no wiesz... ...moje nogi nadal są w śpiączce, poprosiłam więc Xandera o pomoc. #Berlin: Dlaczego sama o tym nie pomyślałam!? #Agata: Pieprzona symulantka! Nie żeby mnie to obchodziło, czy coś. NA UCZELNI Coosack: Co to za przybytek ja się pytam? Berlin: Dokładnie. Śmierdzi mi tutaj nauką... ...ale w sumie mogłabym tu zostać. Agata: To Uniwersytet Jagielloński. Założony w 1364 roku, najstarsza polska szkoła wyższa. Berlin: Ew szkoła, wiedziałam, że jest w tym jakiś haczyk! Elizabeth: Czyli wciąż jesteśmy w Krakowie. Pawian: Wy mieć absolutna racja. W ta piękna szkoła być nasze następne zadanie. Wy musieć wybrać kierunek na jaki wy chcieć iść, wpisać się na lista kandydatów i mieć z tego zadanko. Pierwsi być lepsi, do każdy kierunek tylko dwa miejsca! A właśnie, nasz bohater poprzedniego odcinka, Jim, nie musieć martwić się o kolejki i brak miejsc - uczelnia zawsze znaleźć miejsce dla bohatery. #Jim: I mi to pasuje. #Elizabeth: To co działo się po rozpoczęciu wyzwania... horror. Wszyscy rzucili się na tę bezbronną tablicę! No i ta presja, żeby dostać się na dobry kierunek była nie do zniesienia, ale opanowałam sytuację. Jestem na polonistyce, tak się cieszę! Szkoda, że Barczysty poszedł na wydział lekarski, ale no cóż, nie można mieć wszystkiego... Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie znajdzie tam sobie jakiejś ładnej lekarki, albo gorzej, jakiegoś przystojnego lekarza. JAKIŚ CZAS PÓŹNIEJ, WYDZIAŁ ASTRONOMII Astrid: To chyba oczywiste, że tutaj jestem. Z pomocą tego profesjonalnego obserwatorium astronomicznego będę mogła przyjrzeć się księżycowi! Haha! Berlin: Czyli, że co, że niby nie będziemy tutaj układać horoskopów? Astrid: Niee, głupia, będziemy kroić ufoki i skorzystamy z tego wielgachnego full profeszynal teleskopu! Berlin: Kuurde, mogłam iść na prawo, może w końcu dowiedziałabym się, która ręka jest prawa... Astrid: Prawa ręka to ta, którą trzymasz widelec, trzymasz długopis i kroisz ufoki. No chyba, że jesteś leworęczna, wtedy to musisz sama do tego dojść. Czerwony: Dzień dooobry, to ja, wasz wykładowca! Dzisiaj będziemy układać horoskopy do Belli Relax. Astrid: Ale to wydział astronomii, powinniśmy badać galaktyki, odkrywać nowe planety, znaleźć moich rodziców... Czerwony: Co ty mała, w kulki sobie lecisz? Myślisz, że jestem głupi, czy jak? Astrid: Naprawdę musimy poruszać ten temat? Czerwony: Koniec dyskusji, robić mi tu horoskopy i to migiem! Czas minął! Pochwalcie się co tam wyskrobaliście... Astrid: Emm... Koziorożce w tym miesiącu będą bardziej podatne na promieniowanie gamma i klątwy. Skorpionom radzimy nie ruszać się z domu bez tablicy Ouija. Wodniki niech nie wdają się w stosunki z syrenami - zbliża się ich okres żerowania. Bliźnięta, a w szczególności syjamskie, będą miały problemy finansowe spowodowane złym humorem oka opatrzności. Lwy niech uważają na piramidy w kapeluszach... Czerwony: Ci ci ciii, teraz czas Berlin. Berlin: Wagi niech mają się na baczności, bo oko by chciało, a dupa rośnie. W temacie dupy, to panny niech nie spinają dupy, bo ten miesiąc będzie dla nich wyrąbany w kosmos, poważka. W sferze sercowej to tak - skorpiony pchają raki, ale nie odwrotnie, byki parzą się z baranami, ale bez przesady, bo ryby też by chciały... Czerwony: Usłyszałem już wystarczająco. Zaliczenie dostaje... Berlin. Jej horoskop był bardziej życiowy. #Berlin: Totalnie, Africa! Twoja bffka zdała astronomie na studiach, trzeba to opić! WYDZIAŁ POLONISTYKI Elizabeth: Coosack, ty tutaj? Coosack: No tak, nie wiedziałem co wybrać, więc wybrałem polonistykę, bo łatwa. Elizabeth: Też coś... Pawian: Ja być dzisiaj wasz profesor rehabilitowany. Wy musieć literować wyrazy. Coosack: Łatwizna. Zrobię to z palcem w nosie. Pawian: Czy ja wspomnieć, że będziecie musieć trzymać w swoja dłoń rzecz, którą wy literować? Teraz wy już wiedzieć i zaczynać. Coosack, słowo dla Ciebie być: PSZCZOŁA. Coosack: Co do... ZABIERZCIE TOO! pszczoła, P-S-Z-C-Z-O-Ł-A, pszczoła. Pawian: Poprawnie! Teraz Elizabeth, twoim słowem być: ŻMIJA. Elizabeth: żmija Ż-M-I-J-A, żmija. Pawian: Poprawnie! W skrócie: Elizabeth i Coosack idą łeb w łeb, mówiąc trudne słowa na przemian. Uczestnicy są pokąsani, pożądleni, pogryzieni, pomiażdżeni i przejawiają objawy wstrząsu mózgu, ale kogo to obchodzi? Coosack: ...G-R-Z-E-H-O-T-N-I-K, grzehotnik. Pawian: ŹLE! Elizabeth zdać. Elizabeth: Widzisz, mówiłam, że nie każdy może zostać polonistą... Coosack: A idź się... Pawian: Mieć ktoś surowica? WYDZIAŁ HISTORII #Agata: Histori. <3 Ahh, nareszcie będę się mogła popisać moją wiedzą. Xander: Jak twoje nogi, Claudio? Claudia: Dzięki cukiereczku, czują się już lepiej. Agata: Co on tu robi? Xander: Nie bulwersuj się tak, Agatko. Po prostu chciałem pomóc koleżance z drużyny. Agata: Nie Agatkuj mi tu! Czerwony: Spokój, spokój! No, skoro to wydział historii to wypadałoby, żebyście zrobili prezentacje swojej ulubionej postaci historycznej. Potrzebne rekwizyty i kostiumy znajdziecie w pociągu. KWADRANS PÓŹNIEJ Czerwony: A więc jesteś... Agata: Joanna d'Arc. Jestem francuską bohaterką narodową, żyjącą... Czerwony: <śpi> Co? Gdzie? Już skończyłaś? Oh nie, tak dobrze mi się spało... A teraz zapraszamy Claudie. Claudia: Jestem Cleopatrą. To tyle. Czerwony: Brawo, brawooo. Tego właśnie szukałem. Co za wdzięk, elegancja, co za szyk i polot. Zdajesz mała. Agata: Cooo!? Nie, nie, nie, odwołuję się! Jakim prawem ta roznegliżowana egipska wywłoka, która nie wie nic o postaci, w którą się wciela, wygrała? Claudia: Pogódź się z tym, złotko. Cleopatra zawsze dostaje czego chce. Agata: Wyzywam Ciebie na pojedynek do ostatniej kropli krwi o wygranie zadania! Czerwony: Dwie dziewczyny walczące na śmierć i życie? Oh, już czuję w kościach jak słupki oglądalności skaczą w górę! Musicie tylko podpisać tu i tu, że nie ponosimy odpowiedzialności za ewentualne ubytki życia i zdrowia. Agata: Szykuj się na przegraną... Claudia: Nie chcę Cię martwić, ale raczej to ty przegrasz. Wszyscy zamierają w bezruchu. WYDZIAŁ JAJOTWARDOLOGII #Sylwia: Co ja tu robię? No cóż, tylko na to udało mi się wpisać... Pawian: Witać Sylwia i Miki w zadanie nowo otwarty kierunek - jajotwardologia... Mikołaj: Co to w ogóle sobą reprezentuje? Pawian: Jajotwardologia to nie być jakaś tam nauka, to być styl życia, to być powołanie i religia. Sylwia: Taa, dużo mi to mówi... Pawian: Ciii, wy musieć dzisiaj ugotować perfekcyjne jajo na twardo, oceniać was będzie caryca i mentorka - Aśkadele. Sylwia i Baton podeszli do stanowiska i przygotowali niezbędne produkty. #Mikołaj: Całe szczęście, że miałem przepis. Uczestnicy podejmują się morderczej walki z czasem. Podczas tej podróży będą musieli stoczyć pojedynek z samym sobą. Barczysty wyłania się z cienia, bacznie obserwując czy Mikiemu nie zagraża jakieś niebezpieczeństwo. Nadchodzi moment degustacji. Do klasy wparowuje zabiegana caryca. Aśka: Kochani, przepraszam ze zwłokę... Pawian: Oh, pani Asiu, oczy Pawianka być uradowane, że oczy Pawianka widzieć pani Asia. Aśka: Właśnie filtruje ze mną małpa, mam mieszane uczucia. Sylwia i Mikołaj prezentują swoje popisowe jajka na twardo. Aśka: Ojoj! Mam bardzo złą wiadomość. Zdaje się, że to jajko jest niedorobione. Wielka szkoda. Zdaje się, że zła pogoda pokrzyżowała ci szyki. Mikołaj: Że co? Przecież moje jajko jest perfekcyjne i nie mam sobie nic do zarzucenia. A może to ty się nie znasz, co!? Aśka: Nie bądź niegrzeczny, ty, ty, problematyku... :( Pawian: Mikołaj, ty nie dyskutować, ty przegrać! Za pyskowanie ty iść do kąta. Mikołaj: Walić to! Aśka: Opowiedz mi co się stanie, kiedy utracisz szansę... Koleżanko, twoje jajko było OK. Zdobyłaś dzisiaj odznakę za przygotowywanie jaj. Opisz mi co się stanie, kiedy poprawnie ukończysz etap. Sylwia: No nie wiem, może radość połączona z euforią? WYDZIAŁ POLITYKI Caroline: Co wy tutaj robicie, ofiary? Voshy: Hej, kogo nazywasz ofiarą, ofiaro. Jim: Wrzućcie na luz. Co może być trudnego w byciu politykiem? Caroline: Nie mam pojęcia, tym bardziej, że zostałam stworzona, żeby rządzić światem. Czerwony: Witajcie studenciii. Oto ja poprowadzę wasze zadanie polityczne. Jesteście przywódcami trzech różnych krajów, waszym zadaniem jest pomóc rozwiązać konflikt pomiędzy dwoma sąsiadującymi państwami - Pawianowem i Łasicowem. Konflikt wybuchł przez plantacje bananów, rosnąca na granicy. Łasicowo twierdzi, że to ich praprapraprodzkowie zasiali tę plantację, kiedy jeszcze Pawianowo nie istniało, Pawiany jednak twierdzą, że banany są podstawą ich diety i są im niezbędne do życia. Caroline: Pfff, nie mają się o co kłócić... Jim: No raczej, przecież wiadomo, że to Łasicowo powinno dostać banany. Caroline: Chyba jesteś chory, oczywiście, że Pawianowo to jedyna słuszna opcja dla bananów! Pawian: Mnie się podobać tok myślenia Caroline. Jim: Nie ma opcji, Łasicowo jest wyżej na szczeblu rozwoju niż Pawianowo, im się należy. Caroline: Prawo dżungli skarbie, Pawiany są silniejsze, to one powinny mieć owoce. Voshy: A tak właściwie to czego chce Pawianowo? Czerwony: Bananów. Voshy: A co pragnie Łasicowo? Czerwony: Kory i soku drzew bananowych. Voshy: No tak, to oczywiste! Czerwony: Tak? Voshy: Pawianowo powinno dostać plantacje! Czerwony: Jesteś tego absolutnie pewien? Twój głos jest decydującyyy~. Voshy: Hmmm... Muszę myśleć, muszę... Już mam! Trzeba dać Pawianowu banany, a Łasicowy kore i sok drzew bananwych! Czerwony: Tak, brawo! Mamy zwycięzcę! #Voshy: Mama zawsze mi mówiła, że jestem wybitnie inteligentny! WYDZIAŁ PRAWA Pomieszczenie przypominające sale sądową. Artur powoli wodzi po twarzach osób siedzących w ławie przysięgłych. Chrapiący rudzielec zdaje się przeszkadzać blondynce w czarnym swetrze, która nerwowo zaciska zęby. Kędzierzawy chłopak siedzący obok niej nieustannie poprawia swój długopis i kartkę papieru, starając się ustawić je w idealnym porządku, przy okazji poprawia kartki innym. Niska kobieta o azjatyckiej urodzie rozmawia namiętnie przez telefon w jakimś obcym języku. Rafał: I co braciszku, cieszysz się, że nas tutaj zapisałem. Razem. Artur: Umieram z radości. Rafał: Mój mały, zabawny braciszek. Artur: Nie wytrząsaj ze mnie energii, pokrako! I nie jestem mały! Rafał: Hah, ty dowcipasku. Czerwony: Podnosić dupska do góry, bo wysoki sąd idzie! Pawian: Ja być wysoki sąd i być otwierać rozprawa sądowa. Spokój, spokój! No, my dzisiaj zająć się sprawa namalowanie w gabinecie dziekana wąsów na portret dziekana. Sprawa być świeża bo sprzed 10 minut. Oskarżony być student, niejaki Zbigniew Eskulap. Dziekan: Do pierdla z nim! I niech pokryje szkody! Pawian: Spokój! Spokój! Zbigniew: Jestem niewinny! Pawian: Wszyscy tak mówić. Artur być twój obrońca, natomiast Rafał być razem z pan dziekan. Wy mieć przejrzeć materiał dowodowy. Pawian rzucił braciom zdjęcie biura dziekana po akcie wandalizmu. Na biurku leżał zszywacz, pusty kubek kawy, przycisk do papieru w kształcie dinozaura i kilka przyborów biurowych, wszystko ułożone w idealnym porządku. Na drugim zdjęciu widniał zmasakrowany portret. Rafał: Braterska walka ramię w ramię, oh czy to nie podniecające, braciszku? Artur: Zawsze o tym marzyłem. Pawianek: A więc my zaczynać. Pan dziekan, pan powiedzieć nam skąd pan być pewny, że niejaki Zbigniew Es. być wandal. Dziekan: To bardzo proste wysoki sądzie. Pan Eskulap stale sprawiał problemy, był skory do bójek, gnębił niektórych uczniów. Wielokrotnie rozważaliśmy z gronem pedagogicznym czy nie usunąć go z uczelni... Artur: To jeszcze nie powód, żeby kogoś oskarżać. Dziekan: Mogę dokończyć? Dziękuję. Całe dnie spędzam w moim gabinecie, zajmując się ważnymi sprawami szkoły. Kiedy o 12:15 wyszedłem na przerwę śniadaniową zostawiłem gabinet w nienagannym stanie. Kiedy wróciłem o 12:30 moim oczom ukazał się obraz nędzy i rozpaczy. Mój portret doszczętnie zniszczony! Artur: Taa... wciąż nie mam pojęcia dlaczego mój klient miał się do tego przyczynić. Dziekan: No ten, moja sekretarka przyłapała go w biurze. Pawian: My prosić na sala świadek... Artur: Chwila, chwila, chwila... Czy zauważył pan coś niezwykłego w swoim biurze? Dziekan: Nie, raczej... Chociaż, w sumie to tak. Może i to dziwne, ale kiedy wychodziłem z biura to na biurku panował trochę większy "chaos". No i kawa, zostawiłem tam trochę niedopitej kawki, ale kiedy wróciłem do biura to kubek był czysty i pachniał zielonym jabłuszkiem. Artur: Czyli przestępca poukładał wszystko, kiedy dopuszczał się aktu wandalizmu? To... niecodzienne. Pawian: Dobra, wy być zamknąć jadaczki! My prosić na sala świadek pani sekretarka - Elżbieta Wągrowiec. Elżbieta: < na sale wchodzi starsza kobieta ze zbyt agresywnym makijażem i z papieroskiem w ustach> Dobry. Elżbieta Wągrowiec, dla przyjaciół Elżunia. Pawian: Ile mieć pani lat? Elżbieta: Dam nie pyta się o wiek. Rafał: Wygląda mi na młodą 60. Pawian: Czy być pani rodzina lub współwinna z oskarżony? Elżbieta: W żadnym wypadku. Pawian: Dobrze, pani mówić czy pani widzieć pan Eskulap na miejsce zbrodni. Elżbieta: A widziała, widziałam, kręcił się tutaj młokos, oj kręcił. Weszłam do gabinetu chwilę przed dziekanem i zobaczyłam jego. Stał jak ta truśka, spłoszony najwyraźniej moją osobą. Artur: Dlaczego weszła pani do biura dziekana? Rafał: A może dziekan lubi jak jego siedzenie jest dobrze wygrzane? Artur: Sprzeciw wysoki sądzie! Mój przeciwnik sugeruje świadkowi odpowiedź! Pawian: Pawianek się przychylać. Rafał: Pawian: Dobra, a więc my nie mieć więcej świadków. Na mocy prawa, Pawianek skazać ten tutaj obecny Eskulap za dopuszczenie się haniebna zbrodnia. Wygrać Rafał. Zbigniew: Jak to? Nie ma więcej świadków, żadnych dowodów? Rafał: Nie martw się braciszku, następnym razem dam Ci wygrać. Artur: STOP! Pawian: Czego ty chcieć, ty przegrać... Artur: Pawian: CO TY WYRABIAĆ TO BYĆ ZNIEWAGA SĄDU! W tym momencie z ławy przysięgłych poderwał się chłopak z kręconymi włosami. Szybko poprawił wszystkie niedoskonałości. Artur złapał go za nadgarstek. Artur: Oto nasz przestępca. Dziekan: Przemysław Pyton? Co to ma znaczyć? Przemek: Puszczaj mnie! Nie jestem żadnym przestępcą! Artur: Pyton włamał się do dziekana, zdewastował jego portret, jednak jego wrodzona pedantyczność nie pozwalała mu zostawić nieporządku na biurku dziekana. Przemek: Nie masz dowodów, że zrobiłem coś tak niewybaczalnego! Artur: A więc może wyjaśnisz skąd te plamy na ręce. No i ten zapach... zielone jabłuszko. Zupełnie jak kubek dziekana. Dziekan: A motyw? Artur: Zemsta. Zbigniew gnębił Przemka, dlatego ten postanowił ulżyć sobie i dać pretekst do wywalenia go. Przemek: I wszystko by mi się udało, gdyby nie ty, wścibski smarkaczu i ten twój głupi piórnik! Artur: Piórnika w to nie mieszaj! Pawian: Więc jednak Artur być wygrać dzisiejsze zadanko! WYDZIAŁ HISTORII Czerwony: Coś długo już tak siedzi z tym sztyletem w górze... Xander: Chyba się zawiesiła. Da się ją jakoś zresetować? Claudia: Ja buduję napięcie, buraki! Dobra, dosyć już tego... Może i jestem zimną intrygantką... #Xander: Oh, już sobie tak nie wlewaj... Claudia: ...ale zabójstwo? Nie, no coś ty! Jesteś jedyną wartościową i inteligentną przeciwniczką w tej drużynie, oczywiście poza mną. #Claudia: Powiedziałam to tak autentycznie, że sama sobie uwierzyłam, niezła jestem. Chociaż, właściwie to Agata stanowi dla mnie małe zagrożenie, ale wiecie jak to mówią, przyjaciół trzeba trzymać blisko, wrogów jeszcze bliżej. #Xander: Jedyna wartościowa przeciwniczka, a to dobre. Ktoś chyba zapomniał o mojej osobie! Agata: Naprawdę tak myślisz? Rany, zdaje się, że myliłam się co do ciebie... #Agata: Powiedziałam to tak autentycznie, że sama sobie uwierzyłam, niezła jestem. Jeśli Claudia myśli, że zdobyła moje zaufanie, to grubo się myli. Ale jeśli chce grać w tę grę, to nie ma sprawy, możemy udawać. Pawian: Xander, ty mieć za chwila zadanie, ty lepiej się pospieszyć! Claudia, my potrzebować twoja osoba w następne zadanie, ty iść ze mną. Xander: Życz mi szczęścia, Agusia. Agata: Ta, krzyżyk na drogę. Xander: Skoro tak. Agata: A żeby cię, ty egoistyczny dupku! WYDZIAŁ LEKARSKI Xander: Mam nadzieję, że nie spóźniłem się zbytnio... Pawian: Ty być w sama pora na zadanko. To być ostatnie zadanko, więc my zgromadzić wszystkie persony w to miejsce... no, prawie wszystkie. Wiedzieć ktoś gdzie być Agata? Xander: Nie mam zielonego pojęcia... Pawian: Trudno. Wygrani do tej pory być Sylwia, Elizabeth, Artur z Łasic i Berlin, Voshy, Claudia z Pawianków. My mieć remis, a losy drużyny być w rękach Xandera i Barczystego. Zadanie ich polegać na przeprowadzeniu operacji. My mieć już jeden chętny pacjent - Claudia. Claudia: Jakim prawem? Pawian: Telewizji. Ja słyszeć, że z twoje nogi być coś nie tak. W każdym razie, my potrzebować jeden chętny kandydat, który dać się pokroić przez naszych przystojnych lekarzy amatorów w imię nauki i reality show. Kto iść na ochotnika? #Astrid: O niee, nie ma głupich, chcą mnie uciszyć, ale ja się nie dam pokroić! #Berlin: Myślicie, że robią operacje plastyczne? Muszę powoli zacząć myśleć o zmarszczkach mimicznych. Elizabeth: Ja! Ja się zgłaszam. Ktoś musi mi wyssać jad węża. Pawian: Cudownie, ty być pacjentka Xandera. Claudie operować Barczysty. #Elizabeth: Szlag by to... Xander: To skąd ci wyssać ten jad? Elizabeth: Claudia: Mam nadzieję, że masz ty jakieś doświadczenie. Barczysty: Podczas długich wędrówek w samotności nauczyłem się leczyć rany naturalnymi sposobami. Claudia: No ja mam nadzieję. I nie waż się mnie obmacywać, ja znam swoje prawa! Xander: No to jak będzie, powiesz mi co cię boli? Elizabeth: Chcesz wiedzieć co mnie boli? Serce, serce mnie boli! Staram się od jakichś dwóch odcinków, żeby Barczysty mnie zauważył, ale on nawet na mnie nie spojrzy, wciąż tylko gania za Mikołajem! Xander: Problemy sercowe, co? Wujek Xander wie, jak temu zaradzić... Barczysty: Claudia: Co ty robisz? Chcesz mnie złożyć w ofierze, czy coś? Pewnie twoja sekta czyha na takie śliczne dziewczyny jak ja, żeby zrobić im brzydkie rzeczy, o których słyszy się w... Barczysty: Zapalisz? Claudia: Narkotykiii? O nie, ja nie biorę taki świństw do ust! Barczysty: Żadne narkotyki, to jest dobre, to pomaga. Spróbuj. Elizabeth: ... i on nawet się mną nie zainteresował, chociaż trzepotałam do niego rzęsami gdzieś z 7 razy! A jak Baton miał zadanie, to ten mu jajek pilnował! Xander: Sądzę, że ten cały Sokół jest po prostu niedoświadczony w kontaktach z płcią przeciwną. W końcu facet spędził ostatnie kilka lat w dziczy, a jedyna kobieta z którą miał styczność to matka natura. Elizabeth: Tak myślisz? Xander: Absolutnie. A teraz otrzyj łzy dziecino, nie poddawaj się aż zobaczy jaka z ciebie laska. Elizabeth: #Xander: Tak dla jasności, nie pomagam jej tylko dlatego, że jest mi jej szkoda. No bo... emm... o, wymyśliłem jakąś tam strategię... er... w której wykorzystam jej łatwowierność i... ehh... Dobra, pomagam jej, bo nie mogę patrzeć jak cierpi, zadowoleni? #Elizabeth: Wygląda na to, że Xander nie jest taki do końca zły. No kto by pomyślał... Barczysty: A teraz wdech... i wydech... wdech... i wydech... Claudia: Jesteś pewien, że to pomoże? Barczysty: Warto spróbować. 10 MINUT PÓŹNIEJ Pawian: Zadanie się skończyć, my zobaczyć jak poradzili sobie uczestnicy! Claudia: Wszyscy klaszczą dla Barczystego. #Claudia: Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to na prawdę pomogło! Do tego moje nogi nigdy nie były takie gładkie. Elizabeth: Pawian: Tak, em... my zobaczyć skutki Barczystego i Xandera. My teraz prosić pacjenci o ocena pracy ich lekarzy. Jeśli ty sądzić, że twój lekarz student ciebie dobrze wyleczyć to ty dać mu w twarz. Xander: Przecież to bez sensu... Elizabeth: Ups, przepraszam, chyba zbyt mocno uderzyłam... Xander: Nie, nie, jest spoko. Pawian: Co na to Claudia? Claudia: No chyba widać, nie? Nie biję. Pawian: Ty być pewna? Barczysty pomóc ci z nogami. Claudia: Tak, jestem pewna. Pawian: A więc Pawiany wygrywać... Pawiany zaczynają cieszyć się z wygranej. Pawian: ...zadanie dodatkowe. Wszyscy: CO!? Pawian: Tak, teraz czas na zadanko eliminacyjne. Pawiany z racji wygranej mieć przewagę w tym zadanku. A teraz my znaleźć Agatę i ruszać. 6:00, KRAKOWSKI MCDONALD Po drastycznej pobudce uczestnicy weszli do największego w Krakowie lokalu tego typu. W środku pałętało się kilku klientów głodnych nowych wrażeń oraz śniadaniowego menu, jednak o tej godzinie nie ma co liczyć na tłumy. Sylwia: Co my tu robimy? Berlin: Właśnie, to jest fastfood! Fuj, fuj, fuj, osoba mojego kalibru nie jada takich gówien bynajmniej! Pawian: To być puenta. Nawet po studiach wy wszyscy wylądować w McDonald. Zadanie polegać na tym, że wy musieć poprowadzić ten przybytek. Dzisiaj móc odpaść każdy - czy to łasic tani jak barszcz, czy to pijany pawianek. Klienci przyznawać wam punkty dzięki które wy móc zostać pracownik miesiąca w trzy kategorie - kucharz, sprzątacz i osoba z kasy. Drużyna która mieć najwięcej pracowników miesiąca być bezpieczna. W każdej kategorii być 5 miejsc. W drużynach wy decydować co kto robić. Wszystko być jasne? Wy przebierać się w stroje i ruszać. Voshy: A nasza przewaga? Pawian: Wy móc korzystać z kibelek vipowski z super miękki i wytrzymały papier i ładne pachnidełka. Tutaj być wasz kluczyk. A no i wy móc pierwsi obstawić co kto robić... Claudia: Co? To po coś takiego wypruwałam sobie żyły? Agata: I prawie wypruła moje żyły? Berlin: To jakiś dżołk chyba, bo inaczej to ja tego nie nazwę! Do tego te nie twarzowe uniformy, masakrejszyn na totalu! Pawian: Nie opierdzielać się, do pracy rodacy! Xander: Zgłaszam się do obsługi kasy. Agata: Dlaczego ty? Xander: Bo jestem przystojny i charyzmatyczny. Agata: Niech będzie... Ale też idę na kasy, muszę mieć na ciebie oko. Xander: Musisz mnie pilnować, jestem bardzo niegrzeczny. Agata: Litości... Voshy: Idę z wami, ktoś musi pilnować was obydwu. Jim: Ja idę na kuchnię. Claudia: Taa... Ja też obstawiam kuchnię, mam spore doświadczenie w gotowaniu, kiedyś chyba nastawiałam wodę na parówki. Agata: Haha, świetny pomysł! #Agata: Muszę ostrzec Jima, żeby miał na nią oko. Rafał: Chętnie poszedłbym coś upichcić, ale nie umiem gotować, kasy też obsługiwać nie mam zamiaru, brudne to takie, wszyscy paluchami dotykają. Voshy: Zostaje Ci tylko fucha sprzątacza. Rafał: Na to wychodzi. E tam, będzie luz przynajmniej. Agata: Zostaje jeszcze Berlin. Sprzątaczka? Claudia: Sprzątaczka. Berlin: O nie, nie, nie, nie, ja się w takie bagno wrobić nie dam, ja znam swoją wartość, ja mam wyższe aspiracje! Rafał: Praca sprzątacza nie hańbi. Berlin: Wali mnie to! Ja chcę być pracować na kasie! Claudia: I usługiwać bandzie chamskiego pospólstwa, która przyszła po tłuste żarło? Berlin: No to chociaż w kuchni... Agata: Żeby smażyć przerośnięte tłuszczem mięso, tryskające na prawo i lewo? Berlin: W sumie to praca sprzątaczki nie jest taka zła. W końcu, co może być trudnego w zamiataniu podłogi? #Berlin: Nie mam pojęcia, bo nigdy w życiu nie trzymałam w tych ślicznych paluszkach mych mopa, ani innych tego typu zbędnych ustrojstw. Elizabeth: A jak u nas, drużyno? Artur: Ja chętnie pójdę na kuchnie, z dala od wkurzających ludzi i mojego brata. Astrid; O, o, ja chcę do kas! Lubię obserwować ludzi i czyhające nad nimi fatum... Sylwia: Będę ją pilnować. Zbiorowe pozwy mogą zaszkodzić drużynie. Miki: A ja mogę kucharzyć. #Elizabeth: Może i nie powinnam zgadzać się, żeby Mikołaj poszedł na kuchnię... ale wiecie, w dzisiejszym zadaniu każdy troszczy się tylko o siebie! Czy zabrzmiało to tak samolubnie jak mi się zdawało? Barczysty: Mogę sprzątać, sprzątanie brzmi całkiem "spoko". Elizabeth: Zgadzam się, dlatego się przyłączę do ekipy sprzątającej. Coosack: Ja chyba pójdę w ślady Mikiego i Artura, co prawda nie umiem gotować, ale umiem kopać gałę, więc dam sobie w życiu radę. Caroline: Że co, zostaje mi tylko sprzątanie!? Mikołaj: Na to wychodzi. Caroline: Nie ma opcji. Koniec i kropka. Nie zamierzam ganiać po tym przybytku z mopem. W tym momencie następuje szybkie przejście do sceny w której dziewczyna odziana w fartuszek i typowy uniform sieci fast-foodów pcha wózek z detergentami. Caroline: A jednak ganiam po tym przybytku z mopem. Brawo Caroline, trener byłby dumny. Rafał: Mniej gadania do siebie, więcej sprzątania, kochana. Berlin: Któreś z was, bambosze dwa skopane na maksiora, wie jak to ustrojstwo się obsługuje że tak powiem? Słyszeliście kuwa? Bynajmniej warczy na mnie warchlak jeden roz$@#any jak paczka dropsów! KUCHNIA Artur przygotowuje wytworny posiłek rodem z najlepszych restauracji, z dbałością o szczegóły ozdabia i wykańcza danie. Jim i Coosack postanowili urządzić sobie mały towarzyski mecz. Frytkownice posłużyły im jako bramki, a kawałek mięsa przeznaczony na burgery jako krążek. Mikołaj objął rolę komentatora sportowego. Claudia korzystając z chwili nieuwagi przesala frytki Coosacka i doprawia burgery Jima. Mikołaj: Podanie, dośrodkowanie... I GOOOOOOOL! PROSZĘ PAŃSTWA CO ZA EMOCJE, PUBLIKA SZALEJE! Artur: COŚ NAROBIŁ NIEDOROBIONY BOLSZEWIKU!? Zabiłeś sztukę, a sio! #Artur: I guzik mnie obchodzi że w zeszłym tygodniu uratował mi życie, jeszcze tego pożałuje! KASY Sylwia: Naprawdę bardzo pana przepraszam! Nie mam pojęcia jak to się stało że ten rozpędzony kawałek mięsa złamał biodro pana zacnej małżonce. Agata: Powiększony zestaw, dodatkowe frytki, wieśmak, 2 lody i sałatka. Może pepsi light do tego? No co, to była tylko sugestia, halo, proszę wrócić! Xander: Może skusi się pani na powiększony zestaw grande z dodatkowym bekonem i jajkami? Taka silna kobieta jak pani potrzebuje dodatkowej porcji białka.. Um przepraszam, przerwa, zajmie się panią moja koleżanka ee.. Astrid: Astrid! Xander: Właśnie, ta jak jej tam. Astrid: Będzie pani płacić gotówką czy nerką? Xander: Co jest laska? Elizabeth: Czuję się okropnie. Jestem okropną osobą. A jeśli Mikiemu coś się stanie? Powinnam interweniować. Xander: Daj spokój, Baton to duży chłopiec, da sobie radę bez Barczystego przez kilka chwil. A ty w tym czasie spróbuj się do niego zbliżyć, to twoja okazja. Miłość to wojna, a Mikołaj to Twój przeciwnik, nie możesz mieć litości. Agata: Znowu próbujesz kogoś sabotować? Xander: Ani mi to do głowy nie przyszło, Agatko. Agata: Jaaasne.. Słuchaj stara, jeśli coś ma się zadziać to musisz dać temu czas na rozkwit, nic na siłę. Jeśli się uda - super. Jeśli nie - tego kwiatu jest pół świata, w morzu jest wiele sokołów. Xander: Dobra rada, Agatko. Dobra na zostanie starą panną. Pawian: Czemu wy siedzieć i sobie plotkować? Czego wy nie rozumieć to zadanie? Do roboty! Agata i Xander powłóczyli nogami do kas. Elizabeth posłusznie popędziła w kierunku wc. TOALETA Elizabeth klęczała pochylona nad sedesem starając się doczyścić podejrzane plamy w męskiej toalecie. Nagle usłyszała pukanie do kabiny. Elizabeth: Zajęte. Barczysty: Spoko, przyjdę później. Elizabeth: Barczysty?! Co ty tu robisz? Jezu wybacz, głupie pytanie! Czasem szybciej mówię niż myślę. A czasem szybciej myślę niż mówię. To zależy w jak bardzo stresujące sytuacji się znajdę, to znaczy nie żeby to była stresująca sytuacja, no co ty, przecież jesteśmy przyjaciółmi z drużyny! W sensie, może bardziej kolegami, chodzi o to że jesteś dla mnie jak brat, a brata nie pytam się co robi w męskiej toalecie, bo to każdego indywidualna sprawa co robi w ubikacji. To nasze niezbywalne prawo tak jak prawo do wolności słowa, prawo podatkowe i prawo do zachowania milczenia, z którego skorzystam. #Elizabeth: Barczysty: Za dużo się stresujesz, powinnaś wyluzować. Elizabeth: Wyluzować? Ale zadanie.. Barczysty: Możemy wygrać i się wychillować. Co Ty na to? #Elizabeth: Chyba śnię! Teraz kiedy Mikołaja nie ma na horyzoncie Barczystym praktycznie sam do mnie lgnie. Nagle dwójka uczestników słyszy dźwięk spłukiwanej wody. Z ostatniej kabiny wyłania się tęgi biznesmen w podeszłym wieku. Kilka sekund po nim wychodzi Berlin, podchodzi do lustra i poprawia makijaż. Berlin: I na co się gapicie kuwa? #Elizabeth: Martwię się o Berlin. To wyglądało bardzo dwuznacznie. A wiecie co jest w tym najgorsze? On nie umył rąk. Zbliża się godzina szczytu. Do restauracji napływa coraz to więcej i więcej klientów, wszyscy w pocie czoła walczą o głosy. Xander, Agata i Voshy odbierają zamówienia od znudzonych życiem biznesmenów którzy balansują na granicy samobójstwa ze stresu i nadmiaru cholesterolu. Rafał wybiera się w samotną podróż prosto do dzikich i niezbadanych terenów strefy dziecięcej, podczas gdy Caroline i Berlin starają się zapanować nad problemami w łazience. Elizabeth i Barczysty spędzają razem dzień, starając się przy okazji zdobyć kilka punktów. Dwójka uczestników dobrze się bawi strasząc klientów gadającym kubłem na śmieci, urządzając sobie wyścigi w wiadrach po obiekcie czy robiąc korony z kwiatów i wszystkiego co znajdą na zapleczu. Ciemnoskóry chłopak usiadł wraz z przyjaciółką na trawie przed sieciówką. W tym samym czasie nad kuchnią zaczęły krążyć czarne chmury... Coosack: PALI SIĘ! JESTEM ZBYT WYSPORTOWANY ŻEBY UMIERAĆ? KTO MNIE ZASTĄPI W 6 LIDZE? Claudia: Banda półgłówków! Nie jesteśmy w pracy nawet dzień a wy już zdążyliście spalić ten przybytek! Wszyscy zginiemy i to twoja wina, przykurczu! Mikołaj: Lubię jak się pali. Jim: Tylko bez paniki kochani, zaraz to ogarniemy. Co do...? Awaria wody? W takim momencie?! Nawet jak na takie opowiadanie to trochę naciągane. Coosack: I co teraz? Jim: Potrzebujemy wodę! Dużo, dużo wody! Arthur, biegnij do łazienki i weź w wiadra tyle wody ile uniosą Twoje wiotkie rączki! Coosack, do automatu z napojami, spróbujemy ugasić ten pożar tak dobrze jak te przesłodzone chemikalia potrafią ugasić pragnienie! Claudia, rozejrzyj się za gaśnicą! Mikołaj, siedź spokojnie i staraj się nie wysadzić nas w powietrze przez najbliższe 10 minut! Coosack: EJ, on dostał lepsze zadanie! Jim: SZYBKO! PRZY AUTOMATACH Coosack biega w panice jak kurczak bez głowy dookoła automatu. W końcu staje, bierze jeden mały papierowy kubeczek, nalewa do niego pepsi, dodaje kostki lodu, zamyka wieczko i wbija słomkę. Uświadamia sobie jednak że to zupełnie nowy smak pepsi, którego nigdy nie próbował, dlatego postanawia skosztować w drodze do płonącej kuchni. Kiedy dochodzi do źródła ognia otwiera plastikową osłonkę i wylewa jedną małą kropelkę napoju. Jim: TYLKO TYLE? Coosack: Za większy kubeczek trzeba dopłacić 50 groszy! Jim: A gdzie reszta? PRZY ŁAZIENCE Arthur w pocie czoła przybiegł z wielkim wiadrem pod same drzwi łazienki tylko po to, aby zobaczyć gigantyczną kolejkę ciągnącą się od drzwi wejściowych. Arthur: Przepraszam, ja tylko.. Klient: GDZIE!? Nie ma tak poza kolejką, na koniec! Arthur: Ale... Klient: WON! NA ZAPLECZU Claudia wchodzi do małego pokoiku który pełni rolę magazynu. Od razu na wejściu w oczy rzuca się jej wielka czerwona gaśnica. Dziewczyna ściąga ją z szafki, przygląda się jej, uśmiecha i chowa wśród stosów serwetek, słomek i papieru toaletowego. #Claudia: Nie ma szans żeby te półgłówki dały sobie radę bez gaśnicy. Myślicie że jeśli wszyscy zginą to dostanę z automatu pierwsze miejsce? Claudia wyszła tylnymi drzwiami, gdzie jej oczom ukazali się Barczysty i Elizabeth. Uczestnicy leżeli na trawie i opalali się korzystając z uroków pogody. Chłopak miał w uszach słuchawki i nawet nie zauważył wielkiego wyjścia Claudii. #Claudia: Typowe! Oczywiście zawsze ktoś musi chcieć przeżyć. Ta historia ma tylko jednego ocalałego, nie przewiduję finałowej trójki. Claudia: Hej kochani! Co wy tu robicie? Nie powinniście być zamknięci w budynku, bez żadnej drogi ucieczki itepe itede? Elizabeth: Tutaj jest spoko. Claudia: Ale przegracie zadanie! Elizabeth: Claudia wyluzuj, jesteśmy prawie dorośli, damy sobie radę. Claudia: A-ale... Ale... Ale w środku jest pożar, trzeba ewakuować ludzi! Elizabeth: Słucham? Claudia: Mikołaj podpalił kuchnię! Elizabeth: Mikołaj... #Elizabeth: Muszę zrobić to, co powinna zrobić na samym początku. KUCHNIA Ogień rozprzestrzenia się w zastraszającym tempie pożerając papierowe ręczniki i wybijając się na rozgrzanym tłuszczu. Podczas gdy Arthur wciąż czeka w kolejce do wc, inni uczestnicy starają się ugasić pożar wszystkim co mają pod ręką, z marnym skutkiem. Miki siedzi przy piecu, jakimś cudem płomieniem układają się dookoła niego nie robiąc mu żadnej krzywdy. Nagle do kuchni wkracza Elizabeth, na ekranie rozgrywa się iście biblijna scena, uczestniczka kroczy wśród płomieni prosto do Batona i wyciąga do niego rękę. W całym lokalu nad sufitem zbierają się czarne chmury z których lunęła struga deszczu. Możliwe że miało to związek z kontrolą pogody w której specjalizuje się Barczysty. Tak czy inaczej woda ugasiła ogień. Resztę zadania Elizabeth ukończyła na kuchni, a Mikołaj zajął się sprzątaniem pod okiem Sokoła. #Claudia: Wszystko by mi się udało gdyby nie te wścibskie smyki i ich głupi Baton. WIECZÓR Pawian: Pierwszy dzień w nowa praca a wy już zdążyć obrazić klienty, zniszczyć sprzęt i wywołać ognisko. To nie być obóz wakacyjny, to być ciężka praca. W pożar zginąć wiele tysięcy papierowe chusteczki i słomki. Wy wiedzieć ile nas kosztować wasza głupota dla pan klaun? Straty sięgać nawet 10 złotych, to przekracza budżet kieszonkowego Pawianka! Caroline: Do rzeczy małpo. Pawian: Ty nie pyskować Pawianek bo trafić do przedział bagażowy kobieto! Żarty się skończyć, dzisiaj Pawianek kogoś pożegnać. Najwięcej punktów w swoich kategoriach zdobyć Jim, Sylwia i Caroline, a to znaczyć że Pawianki znowu dać ciała. Wy przynosić wstyd rasa ludzka więc dzisiaj wieczorem ktoś wylecieć z pociąg na zbita buzia. POCIĄG, PRZED CEREMONIĄ ELIMINACJI Na samym końcu przedziału zebrała się czwórka zawodników z drużyny Pawianów Upitych Wódką. Xander: Pewnie zastanawiacie się dlaczego się tu wszyscy zebraliśmy... Berlin: K'wa, czy to jest jakaś sekta czy co? Bo jak tak to zaznaczam na wstępie że bynajmniej dziewicą nie jestem i niech nikt nie planuje składać ze mnie ofiary wieczystej bo ja chodziłam na dżudżitsu a nawet karate w pierwszej klasie szkoły podstawowej i umiem się obronić, nie to co niektórzy co z imienia i nazwiska wymieniać nie będę a powinnam, więc łapska przy sobie religijne perwy niewyżyte. Claudia: Nikt Ciebie o to nawet nie podejrzewał, skarbie. Agata: To o co chodzi? Mam ciekawsze rzeczy do robienia niż siedzenie tutaj z wami np żucie gumy albo oglądanie schnącej farby, więc się streszczajcie. Claudia: Proponujemy sojusz. Agata: Sojusz? Berlin: Głucha jesteś czy niedosłysząca? Xander: Dzisiaj wszyscy jesteśmy w strefie zagrożenia, każdy może wylecieć. Żeby temu zapobiec i mieć kontrolę nad dalszą grą powinniśmy zagłosować na tę samą osobę. Dzięki temu zapewnimy sobie bezpieczeństwo i gwarantowane miejsce w finale. Agata: Nie, wiecie co, ja podziękuję. Było miło, na mnie czas, sayonara. Ja taka nie jestem, chcę wygrać uczciwie a nie podkopując pod kimś dołki. Berlin: W takim razie kuwa laska masz problem. O to tutaj chodzi jakbyś nie ogarnęła tego tematu że tak powiem krejzolu. Odpada ten kto ma głosów najmniej, to jasne jak neonowe paznokcie mojej psiapsi Afriki. Claudia: Naprawdę tego chcesz? Chcesz dzisiaj odpaść? Xander: Agata, przemyśl to. Żarty się skończyły, czas na prawdziwą grę. Wchodzisz w to? Jesteś z nami? CEREMONIA ELIMINACJI Pawian: Pawianek mieć siedem niegrzecznych uczestników i tylko sześć bilety. Kto móc dzisiaj spać spokojnie? Xander. Berlin. Claudia. Claudia i Berlin przybijają sobie piątkę i patrzą z uśmieszkami w kierunku Agaty. Pawian: Rafał i Voshy, wy również nie być najgorszy luzer. Zagrożeni wciąż być Agata i Jim. Kto wyjść z zadanie z twarzą, kto to być? Ostatni bilet wędrować do... Agata. Wybacz Jim, ty musieć stąd spadać, papa! #Rafał: Masakra. Co tu się wydarzyło? #Claudia: Pozbyliśmy się największego przeciwnika w grze, teraz czas wykończyć ich wszystkich, na wszystkich przyjdzie pora. Milion... #Xander: ...będzie... #Berlin: No k'wa mówię ci, Africa, tak go załatwiliśmy, że się w papcie nie zmieścił heros jeden od siedmiu boleści co z tego że kogoś tam uratował należało mu się za ten szkaradny kombinezon mało dizajnerski. Zaczekaj chwilę krejzolo... ... MÓJ! #Agata: A miałam inne wyjście? Kategoria:Fanon/Scenariusze odcinków